


Quiet

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two younger boys are sleeping in the same space, and it’s a small space, and they’ve already agreed to keep their hands to themselves for the evening." Leorio and Kurapika try to resist temptation. And fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

“Oh.” Kurapika says.

“Yeah.”

“When you said small…”

“Did you think I was exaggerating?”

Kurapika glances over his shoulder at Leorio just for a moment. He’s turning away before Leorio can catch the full extent of his expression but it looks a whole lot like a grin before he’s confronted with the blond’s shoulders again. Then he speaks and Leorio’s  _sure_  he’s smiling.

“You are prone to it.”

“Hey,” the taller man protests without rancor.

“You weren’t this time,” Kurapika offers to smooth over the conversation.

He steps forward into the main space of the trailer. There’s not much room to move, with the fold-out couch spread out into the available space as it is right now, but Kurapika turns sideways and shuffles past to the far side of the bed.

“At least the bunks will do for Killua and Gon,” he says, but his eyes are on the bed still. It looks smaller with Kurapika next to it for scale.

The blond reaches up to catch a strand of his hair and pull it absently. The movement makes Leorio grin, and that brings Kurapika’s eyes back up to the other man. He smiles back, that special smile that makes his eyes go soft at the edges, and drops his hold on the lock of hair.

“I guess we’ll make do,” he says. “It wouldn’t be a problem, except…”

“Yeah,” Leorio fills in. Left to their own devices they tend to take up as little space as possible, with Kurapika wrapping himself around Leorio until it’s hard to tell who is who. But the two younger boys are sleeping in the same space, and it’s a  _small_  space, and they’ve already agreed to keep their hands to themselves for the evening.

Leorio’s just not sure, now, that he  _can_  with the bed so small.

They have another few hours to not think about it, and it’s easier when they’re outside. Gon and Killua are scrambling around the surroundings like they always do wherever they end up, cities or forests or ruins alike, and between their brief pauses Kurapika leans back against Leorio and lets the other man sneak kisses against his hair or the curve of his cheek. But when they all pile inside the first thing Gon says is, “Wow, are you both going to fit on that bed?”

“Sure,” Kurapika says without looking up. “We’ll make it work.”

“I don’t know if Killua and I could!” Gon chirps, climbing onto the unfolded mattress and spreading out across it. With his arms extended he can reach across the whole width easily, and when Killua shoves him over to join him in giggling they only fit by lying pressed up against each other.

There is no way Leorio’s going to withstand temptation. He knows it, doesn’t even have to think that hard about it to know, and from the way Kurapika’s not looking at him the blond knows too.

Gon and Killua migrate to their bunks a few minutes later, while Kurapika is in the process of stripping off the top layer of his clothes until he’s just in his white training uniform. Leorio goes around the corner to change into more comfortable pajama pants, and by the time he comes back out the younger boys are throwing pillows at each other. Killua has the advantage of the top bunk but Gon has the advantage of sheer force, as well as the unspoken understanding that Killua will let himself get hit in the face just to see Gon’s expression light up with laughter. That’s a whole separate issue, one that Kurapika and Leorio talk about sometimes when they’re on their own, so when the blond catches Leorio’s eye and bites his lip to hold back a laugh Leorio knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“Okay you two,” Leorio starts. “Some of us have to actually get some sleep tonight.”

“It must be terrible, getting old,” Killua comments innocently from his position at the top bunk.

“Hey!” Leorio snaps, coming forward, but Kurapika cuts in.

“Go to sleep, both of you.” He reaches out to touch Leorio’s bare arm and that’s enough, that and the sigh Killua heaves before reaching out to Gon’s bunk.

“‘Night, Gon,” he says. Gon reaches up to brush his hand against Killua’s, and it’s not until the contact has been made that the other boy retracts his hand.

“Goodnight Killua! Goodnight Leorio, Kurapika!” Gon burbles before rolling over and, to all intents and purposes, instantly passing out.

“Goodnight,” Kurapika says, and “‘Night,” Leorio offers, and then they both move towards that damn bed without any further discussion.

Kurapika waits until Leorio has half-folded himself onto the mattress. It’s too short for his legs, but then most things are; he’s gotten very good at sleeping half-curled into whatever space is available. It’s just that in this case that is most of what’s there, so when Kurapika fits himself into place they’re pressed up tight against each other, with Kurapika’s shoulders lined up flat against Leorio’s chest and his hips unfortunately-fortunately exactly aligned with the other man’s.

Leorio takes a deep breath -- he can feel the tension of laughter under Kurapika’s skin -- and carefully settles his arm around the other. That’s fine, this is fine, they’re just spooning and they’ve done this before it doesn’t  _always_  turn into sex. There was that one time, when Kurapika was sick and Leorio exhausted, and -- wait. Huh. That might have ended with a really sleepy blowjob, now that Leorio thinks about it. Well, orgasms are the best medicine, right? There’s  _no_  reason this needs to go anywhere beyond where it is right now.

Kurapika sighs softly, and settles back against Leorio’s chest, and Leorio makes a tiny whining noise of panic in the back of his throat.

“Are you okay?”

Shit. Killua. When Leorio looks up there’s a silver-white head angled at them from the top bunk. He would swear Killua’s eyes are  _glowing_  in the dark, that the boy can see the smile pulling at Kurapika’s face and Leorio’s own arousal against Kurapika’s back.

“Fine,” Kurapika says, and shifts as if to demonstrate his point. The fact that the movement grinds against Leorio  _has_  to be an unfortunate coincidence. “Leorio just doesn’t fit all that well.”

“You two can have the bunks, if you want,” Gon pipes up.

Before Leorio has a chance to sputter some half-formed protest, because for all that this is excruciating there is no  _way_  he wants to sleep alone, Kurapika laughs and responds. “I don’t think those would be any better.” He rocks back again. It  _is_  deliberate. Leorio’s hand tightens against the blond’s hip but he doesn’t speak. “Leorio’s just got to work on not being too  _big_ for everything.”

“Hey,” Leorio says, but the protest doesn’t have any strength even in his own ears. He can’t come up with a response to Kurapika’s oh-so-subtle inflection quickly enough to say anything coherent, and at least the resultant giggles help to cover him while he tries to steady his breathing.

Silence falls again, this time unbroken by anything other than steady breathing. For Leorio, at least, this counts as a victory, especially because when he tries to slide backwards into space that isn’t there Kurapika  _follows_  him so their bodies are crushed  _tighter_  together. He wants to speak, hiss Kurapika’s name in desperate warning, but the space is claustrophobically small and perfectly silent and any speech will be clearly audible no matter how softly he speaks. Then Kurapika shifts impossibly silently, his fingers close around Leorio’s wrist, and he slides the other man’s fingers down from his hip to the front of his pants, and Leorio chokes on an inhale.

There’s a blanket over them, the weight of it pooling around Kurapika’s shoulders and Leorio’s waist, but it feels like terribly thin cover. But Leorio can’t pull  _away_ , not when he can feel Kurapika’s length pressing hard against the ridiculously thin fabric of his pants, not when his own erection is obvious against the other man’s back. Which means he can either stay where he is or move forward, and when Kurapika tilts his hips very slightly up into his hand the decision is made for him. Leorio tips his shoulders forward so he’s half-holding Kurapika in place and very slowly angles his fingers so he can slide them whisper-soft past the elastic at the waist of the blond’s pants. Kurapika makes no move to stop him; he just lets Leorio’s wrist go and brings his arms up in front of him. When Leorio’s fingers brush against his skin directly he makes a tiny sound, plausibly just a falling-asleep whimper, but Leorio can feel the blond tense with excitement against his chest and under his fingertips and it is very hard to keep his breathing falsely calm and steady.

Leorio skims his fingers up along Kurapika’s length, just brushing trails of sensation so he can feel the ripples of responsive shivers running through the other’s body and the way Kurapika relaxes back against him until Leorio is supporting more of his weight than the bed. Then he closes his fingers around Kurapika and slides his hand up, carefully slowly so he gives the other a chance to hold back any sort of reaction.

It’s not Kurapika that makes the sound, though. The mattress shifts with the movement of Leorio’s arm, a faint rustle that nonetheless sounds horribly, pointedly loud to Leorio’s ears. He goes still and so does Kurapika, both of them holding their breath waiting for any sign of response from the bunks. When none is forthcoming Kurapika starts breathing again, and after another moment Leorio follows his example, but he doesn’t dare keep moving as they are.

Kurapika sighs, and shifts, and if Leorio didn’t have his hand around the blond’s cock at this very moment he would believe that Kurapika is just stretching and rolling over in his sleep. The blond reaches up with one arm, casual and slow with feigned drowsiness, and presses his fingers hard against the wall over their heads as a temporary brace. He doesn’t move beyond that, but after a moment Leorio shifts his hand again, and this time Kurapika’s hand against the wall offsets the movement of the mattress so there is no sound at all.

Leorio expects Kurapika to be struggling to restrain his reactions -- usually the blond is remarkably unabashed in regards to his volume when the other man’s hands are on him -- but Kurapika is perfectly still and silent but for the steady pace of his breathing. He truly  _does_  sound asleep; Leorio would be nearly offended if he couldn’t feel the other’s cock jerk under his fingers as he moves. After a minute Kurapika slides his fingers back around Leorio’s wrist, and then the larger man can feel the tension in the strength of the blond’s grip on his skin, though it’s still not showing in his breathing or the movement of his body.

Kurapika is so utterly silent and still that Leorio doesn’t have a whole lot of warning that the blond is getting close; there’s the fingers on his wrist, but Kurapika is clearly trying to not hurt him, so the hold hits the very edge of discomfort and then hovers there as Leorio continues to slide friction over the blond’s length. Then there’s a flicker of tension that ripples along Kurapika’s skin, the fingers jerk tight for just a minute, and there’s a break in the pace of his breathing, just a missed inhale and exhale so the room goes quieter for a moment as he comes over Leorio’s fingers. Then he’s breathing normally again, his upraised arm relaxes into actual comfort instead of a subtle brace, and his hold goes gentle. Leorio’s heart is racing and his breath is a little too fast and there is  _no way_  he’s going to be able to stay quiet if Kurapika tries to reciprocate.

The blond is utterly silent for a moment, so Leorio has a chance to compare the too-fast gasp of his own breath to the sounds of the sleeping boys while considering his options. Then he sighs hard against Kurapika’s blond hair, lets his hold go, and twists up and off the bed so he can move towards the door. There’s the sound of Kurapika getting up behind him but the blond doesn’t say anything, just trails him so when Leorio opens the door to the trailer and the night-cold air Kurapika can slip outside in his wake.

Leorio is extraordinarily pleased with himself that he makes it all the way down the flimsy stairs to the ground before he turns back to grab Kurapika bodily off the trailer. The blond doesn’t resist at all, just grabs at Leorio’s bare shoulders to brace his weight when the taller man seizes his waist and lifts him off the stairs and in against his body. Kurapika is warm against him, warmer when he locks his legs around Leorio’s waist and digs his fingers into the other man’s hair, and when his mouth comes down Leorio can’t keep back the groan of satisfaction he makes into the blond’s mouth.

They still can’t be too loud -- the trailer doesn't have particularly thick walls, after all -- but Leorio is running really short on self-control, and the longer he waits the worse it’s going to get. Rather than shoving Kurapika up against the wall of the trailer he summons the presence of mind to go around the corner, out of clear line of sight from the door, before he lets himself lean against the back bumper to take some of his weight so he can devote his attention to Kurapika’s mouth.

Kurapika laughs against his lips and reaches out to press a foot against the trailer so he can untangle himself from the taller man. On his own feet the blond barely comes up to Leorio’s shoulder, even with the taller man half-reclining against the trailer, and then he drops to his knees and reaches for the edge of Leorio’s pants. It’s dark out, even with the moon rising over the horizon, and there’s no one within sight anyway, so there’s not really any risk of getting caught. Regardless Leorio’s blood goes hot with a combination of panic and thrill, so he whimpers, “ _Kurapika_ ,” as he brings his hands down to twine into the other’s long blond hair.

Kurapika looks up at him and smiles. The moonlight catches his eyelashes and turns his eyes dark instead of silver, and Leorio smiles back before Kurapika frees his cock from the constraint of his pants and brings his damp lips down to close around the hardened skin.

Leorio’s head goes back against the side of the trailer, loud enough that it’s probably audible inside, but he doesn’t care right now because Kurapika is doing  _something_  with his tongue and he’s too hard to even think clearly about what’s going on. Kurapika’s hair is soft against his palms and the blond is humming back in his throat so the sound pours syrup-heavy over his tongue and against Leorio’s cock, and Leorio laughs breathy up at the sky and says, “Kurapika, I’m not going to last very long.”

Kurapika pulls back long enough to lick his lips, oh  _god_ , and smile so his teeth flash bright with starlight. “I’m counting on it,” he says, his breath blowing hot over Leorio’s skin, and when he comes back in Leorio tips his head back, and shuts his eyes, and lets himself breathe gasping lungfuls of cold air until the hot flush of pleasure crests over his skin and he rocks forward into Kurapika’s mouth as he comes over the blond’s tongue.

When he blinks his vision back into clarity he is staring at the faint sparkle of the stars above him. When he looks back down Kurapika is sliding his mouth free and smiling up at him as he draws the back of his hand over his damp lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Leorio says without thinking.

Kurapika laughs and gets to his feet. He makes a face at the dirt ground into the white knees of his clothes and makes a half-hearted attempt to brush it off. After a moment he gives up and comes in to reach up and wind his arms around Leorio’s neck.

“Thank you.” He tips his head up for a kiss and Leorio obliges so he’s curled over the smaller frame for a moment. Leorio’s hands catch against Kurapika’s shirt so he can feel the way the fabric is sticking to the other’s skin.

“You’re gonna have to take this off,” he observes, tugging on the edge.

Kurapika sighs. “Yeah, I know.” He lifts his hands anyway, lets Leorio pull the shirt up off his head and use it as a makeshift towel to wipe his stomach clean. He is very pale in the dark, glowing white like he belongs in the night, and Leorio reaches out to pull him in close with one arm and press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Let’s go back before you freeze,” he says.

Kurapika pulls him closer by his hold on Leorio’s neck and smiles against the taller man’s chest. “Yeah, sounds good,” he says, and Leorio shuts his eyes and breathes in the smell of Kurapika’s hair and smiles.


End file.
